


Taco Sex

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Language, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Kink, Morning Sex, No Lube, No Sam, Rough Sex, Sex, Tacos, Teasing, Top Castiel, light kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is out one morning so Cas and Dean decided to have some fun while hes gone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taco Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic!! I hope you guys like it!!:)

Dean and Cas lay in the bed of the motel room the rain outside not being able to touch them Dean gently planting kisses on the back of Castiel's neck  
"It's raining outside!" Cas says   
"I know!!" Dean says in between kisses   
"Where's Sam??" Cas asks   
"He went out!! So it's just you and me babe!!" Dean says before kissing Cas more   
"When will he be back??" Cas asks sitting up in bed   
"I don't know?? Why are you asking??" Dean asks annoyed his boyfriend ruined there romantic moment   
Cas smiles "Well!! Maybe i wanna fuck you and don't want Sam walking in on us!!" Cas says and then pulls Dean on him and plants several long kisses on Dean's lips   
Dean smiles "Well!! Why are we just laying here!! Come on baby lets go!!" Dean says and kisses Cas   
Cas smiles and flips Dean over while he violently and passionately kisses him   
"Oh god Dean!! I'm gonna fuck you so hard!! You'll remember this for months!!" Cas says   
"Well then!! Lets go!!" Dean says   
Cas smiles kisses Dean and then goes down on him   
Soon the two are on top of each other rolling around in the bed a sweaty mess of ecstasy and passion the sheets in a tangled mess   
"Oh Dean i love you!!" Cas says panting   
"I love you too Cas baby!!" Dean says panting and in between deep passionate kisses   
Cas and Dean kiss more the kisses becoming more and more heavy and more and more passionate as time passes  
soon the two finish there hot and heavy make out session there lying on the bed completely naked there underwear having been thrown off sometime during the session there cocks are both rock hard and there both also panting heavily   
"Is there anything you want Dean??" Cas asks running his hand over Dean's chest   
"Yes!! Yes Cas!! I want you to fuck me!! And i want you to fuck me hard!!  
"What do we say??  
"Please!!"  
"Please what??"  
"Please Cas!! Please fuck me!! i want you!! I want you in me!! I need you in me!!"  
"Good boy!! Now roll over!!"  
Dean obeys the command and rolls over onto onto his stomach and then gets on his knees as soon as he does Cas rams his dick into Dean's ass   
"Oh God Cas!!" Dean screams   
"What is it baby!!" Cas says although he knows what it really is  
"No fucking lube!!"  
"Awe!! But baby!! I thought you liked this rough shit!! Besides i though you wanted me to fuck you hard tonight!!"  
"Yeah but!!"  
Cas shushes him   
"Shush baby!! Just take it!! If your really good Cas will let you have a treat!!"  
Dean looks at Cas and Smiles   
"Ok!! Ill be a good boy for you Cas!!"   
"Good!!" Cas says and then takes out his stiff cock and throws Dean onto his back and kisses him   
"Love you!!  
"Love you to!!"  
Cas then throws Dean back onto his knees and shoves his cock hard into Dean's ass  
Dean cries in pain but soon they become cries of pleasure   
"Dean??" Cas says as he is fucking Dean's ass   
"Yes??" Dean says   
"Do you know what i'm gonna do to you??"  
"Your gonna fuck me??"  
"I'm not just gonna fuck you!! I'm gonna ride you!! I'm gonna ride you like a horse!! Like a bucking bronco at a wild west show!! I'm gonna ride you like a horse!! And i'm gonna mark you!! So everyone will know your mine!!"  
Dean moans with pleasure   
"You like that idea?? Huh?? You like that idea Dean?? Like the idea of me fucking you so hard you'll be screaming my name for months!! And every time we have sex you'll remember this time!! you like that Dean??"  
"Yes!!'  
"Well!! You gonna like this!!" Cas says and then grabs onto Dean's cock and starts to jerk him off  
"Oh god!!" Dean moans "Oh god Cas!!"  
"Yes Dean??"  
"Oh god Cas!!"  
"Yes Dean?? Do you like this??"  
"Yes!! Yes!! I love it Cas!! I love it!!"  
Cas smiles and then jerks Dean's cock faster and shoves his cock deeper into Dean's ass the tip of his cock hitting his prostate   
"OH GOD!!!" Dean screams in absolute passion   
"You like this??" He asks   
"YES!! YES!!" Dean screams in passion   
Cas does say anything he just jerks Dean off even faster and then shoves his cock even farther rubbing fully against Dean's prostate   
"YES!! YES!! YES!!" Dean screams in passion   
Cas grins and moves his cock faster in Dean's ass   
"Do you like this baby??" Cas asks   
"Yes!! Yes!!" Dean says starting to orgasm   
"I'm gonna shoot a load in you Dean!! Are you gonna shoot a load for Cas??" Cas asks   
"YES!! YES!! YES!! YES!!"  
Then without warning Cas orgasms and shoots a load in Dean's ass Dean then has a huge orgasm and shoots a massive load over the blankets, sheets, and pillows and then the two collapse in a pile of sweat, passion, and ecstasy  
"Oh god!!" Dean says smiling as Cas lays on top of him   
"You were so good baby!!" Cas says as he pulls out of Dean and lies next to him   
"Thanks!! You were to!!" Dean says panting   
Cas laughs and then plants several kisses on the back of Dean's sweaty neck and head  
"So?? What does Deanie wanna eat?? Cause I bet Deanie is hungry!! After all that work that he did!! Besides i told you if you were good you would get a treat!! And go Dean!! You, you were terrific!! So what do you want as your treat??" Cas says  
Dean ponders the question for a minuet before he finally answers the question   
"Tacos!!" He says  
"Tacos!!" Cas says   
"Tacos!!" Dean repeats "Taco's from taco bell!!" He adds   
Dean turns over and looks at Cas and they both laugh   
"Whatever you want baby!! Whatever you want!!" Cas says and kisses Dean on the lips  
THE END


End file.
